Muzai Uchiha
Category:Bunnieloon —'Muzai's Theme' Muzai Uchiha (無罪サスケ, Uchiha Muzai) was an orphan and member of the elite Uchiha clan in Konohagakure. Muzai was a outcast and lone black sheep of the Uchiha clan who lived within the forest that was own by the Uchiha's. Though beaten and mistreated by her clan, Muzai found the love and comfort in her adopted brothers. Muzai adopted siblings were Shisui Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, and Itachi Uchiha. Background Muzai was born into the Uchiha clan and was orphaned at a young age as seeing Itachi found her when she was only five at the time. Muzai's parents were never known to her but due to the harassment and harsh treatment of her clan members towards her; it is hinted that her parents might have been criminals and even traitors to the clan. The only known family member is her deceased cousin Obito Uchiha. Meeting her 'brothers.' Muzai lives in a small self built hut deep within the forest and is where at five she found an injured Itachi and nursed him back to health. Once Itachi was healed and found that she lived on her own made it his mission to help her out. Shisui was quickly drawn into the mess and both Uchiha's found her cheerful presence addictive and begun to treat her as their little sister. Muzai met Iruka one day by bumping into him outside of the academy playground causing all his grading papers to go everywhere. They had a small conversation while they picked up the papers that lead to him treating her to ramen. The rest is history from there. Muzai met Kakashi at the memorial stone when he overheard her conversation to Obito Uchiha. Upon finding out that she was related to Obito, Kakashi vowed to protect her for his deceased teammate's memory. Since Muzai was poor she was unable to have enough money to support herself to enter the academy. Since she also was unable to get aid since she came from a clan that though hated her, refused to shun or disown her. Because of this, Muzai was not allowed financial aid or support from the Hokage. Though she was unable to go to the academy to learn the shinobi arts, she still managed to learn with the help from Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, and Iruka. Muzai had no real ties with her clan so she often was out of the district and in the village where she would often help old people with their things. Uchiha Massacre On the night of the Uchiha massacre, Muzai was supposed to survive with the help of one of Danzo's root members to be led out of the village upon Itachi's request to spare her and his brother if he did the deed. As Muzai was leaving the village Obito undercover attacked her leaving her seriously injured. As the root member carried her out of the village she was unknowingly bleeding to death. Upon meeting Itachi outside the village gates, Muzai died in Itachi's hands from loosing to much blood. In a fit of rage and turmoil Itachi killed the root member and left Muzai's body in front of the leaf gates. Iruka and Kakashi both were devastated by Muzai's death and visit her grave every day. Personality Muzai was a kind and bright little girl who cared for everyone equally. Muzai was often known to be quite childish and have a silly knack to use badly misplaced puns that only Itachi found funny. Muzai was not girlie but more on the tomboy side as seeing she lived in the forest. Muzai though had her childish side also had a more mature side due to taking care of herself since at a young age. Muzai was the picture of an innocent child even from her mistreatment of the clan. Muzai held a kind heart and once you were apart of it she never let you go. Which is why Muzai was deeply upset and hurt by Shisui's death. Muzai was known to also have a stubborn streak that her brothers were often force to handle. Appearance Muzai was a young girl on the small petite side due to not eating much. Muzai had a pale complexion, onyx brown eyes with long messy black hair that went down to mid-back and held part of it in a side ponytail. Muzai wore a simple white and orange checkered kimono with a light green sash around the middle with the Uchiha crest sewn on the back and was always found bare foot. Trivia Muzai means innocence which is often what Muzai's brothers reflect her personality is like. Itachi is the only one she doesn't call her brother. Instead she calls him Itachi-sama. Besides Itachi and Obito, Muzai is the only Uchiha that was not buried with the Uchiha clan. The Hokage allowed Iruka and Kakashi to bury her separately some where else. Iruka and Kakashi are the only ones who know where her grave is at. Muzai is the only Uchiha from the massacre that did not die by Itachi's hands or in the compound. Muazi never met Sasuke but adored him anyways from all of Itachi's talks. Muzai hobby was too play with her siblings, train, and tend to her garden. Muzai favorite food is dango while her least favorite is chicken soup. Muzai favorite phrase is live, laugh, love (生きる笑い愛Ikiru Warai A''i) which means, 'live for the present moment, laugh at the past, and love for the future to come.'' Quotes (To Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui, and Iruka) “I only have you guys and I know how often your to busy for time with me. I know I can be annoying at times to, but when I die would you all remember and miss me?” (To Itachi) “Really this Bunny is mine!? You got him for me!? I'll call him Usagi cause it means rabbit. Get it? Cause he'll be hoppin' around.” (To Kakashi) “I don't think my cousin would have wanted you to wallow in your guilt Kashi-nii. I think he would want you to be happy.” (To Iruka) “My nindo? My ninja way? I suppose all ninja have one, hmm, I think my nindo is to protect all my precious people and village. Why? Because I know that for having so little I want to protect it.” (To Shisui) “It's the little things in life that make it worth it Shi-nii.” (About her siblings) “Even though we are not related by blood, I still think of them as family. I would do anything to ensure they are happy and loved. All four of them are my big brothers." (Last Words) “I guess my time is up. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer with you guys. I'll be with Shi-nii now watching over you, I promise.” (Last Words) “It's okay Itachi-sama, I forgive you. I love you too.” Gallery Muzai being bullied by the other children and adults..jpg|Muzai being bullied by the other children and adults. Muzai meeting Itachi for the first time..jpg|Muzai meeting Itachi for the first time. Muzai and some of her brothers playing.jpg|Muzai and some of her brothers playing ninja. Itachi giving a rare smile..jpg|Itachi giving a rare smile. Muzai inquiring if they would miss her..jpg|Muzai inquiring if they would miss her. Muzai dead in Itachi's arms..jpg|Muzai dead in Itachi's arms. Muzai upset over Shisui's death..jpg|Muzai upset over Shisui's death. Itachi laughing at one of Muzai's silly puns..png|Itachi laughing at one of Muzai's silly puns. Itachi catching Muzai dancing..jpg|Shisui catching Muzai dancing silly. Muzai listening intently to her chakra lesson..jpg|Muzai listening intently to her chakra lesson from Iruka. Itachi covering Muzai while she naps..jpg|Kakashi covering Muzai while she naps. Muzai Uchiha-0.jpg|Muzai Uchiha. Muzai playing with her pet Usagi.jpg|Muzai playing with her pet Usagi. Muzai trying to capture fireflies with Itachi, Kakashi, and Iruka..jpg|Muzai trying to capture fireflies with Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui, and Iruka.